Purring Contentment
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Cheshire had his beloved Hatter returned to him for only a moment, but one day, he knows, those moments will add up to an eternity spent with the man he loves.  Slash.


Title: "Purring Contentment"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Cheshire had his beloved Hatter returned to him for only a moment, but one day, he knows, those moments will add up to an eternity spent with the man he loves.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 891<br>Date Written: 4 February, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Mad Hatter, Cheshire Cat, all other characters mentioned within, and Alice in Wonderland are &amp; TM Lewis Carroll and Disney, neither of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>There were certain benefits to being invisible, Cheshire mused as he floated in the air directly behind Hatter. He watched as he threw another cup, then whirled around, and threw yet another cup of tea. The last china cup sailed right pass Cheshire, narrowly missing his fluffy, gray fur. Cheshire smiled and gave a soft rumbling of contentment even as he waved his paw directly in front of Hatter's unseeing, red eyes.<p>

"My dear, dear boy," Cheshire mused in his deep, sensual voice, "haven't you had enough cup throwing yet today?" His words echoed in the surrounding forest, and Hatter paused, his eyes casting wild glances all about him. "Right here," Cheshire spoke purringly, his broad, tooth-filled grin appearing right in front of the Mad Hatter.

Hatter gazed at the upside down grin, his head cocking to one angle. There was nothing before him but a smile, and yet he could have sworn he'd heard a voice. Pointing at the floating grin, he burst out into shrill laughter, and when his laughter had finally subsided, he held one arm across his aching sides and continued to point at the smile. "Oh, the mind does do funny things!" he exclaimed and then began to speak shrilly in his odd voice once more.

Yet now, Cheshire noted with a pleased touch to his smile, Hatter was no longer throwing things. "Yes," he agreed, bringing his attention to him yet again, "the mind does do funny things for us all, just as we magical cats also do funny things, as well, dear boy." He let himself appariate slowly then, first his winking eye, then his other eye, his head, and then his tail.

Hatter stood in quiet surprise, watching the cat slowly materialize before him. Something seemed very familiar about the strange feline, but as of yet, he could not straighten out his mind enough to be able to put a finger on that odd familiarity. His lips curved slowly up into a smile, however, as Cheshire began to purr, and then the cat's bushy tail flicked out over his wrist.

Cheshire flipped over in the air and allowed the rest of his considerably fluffy and furry body to appear. "A fellow could use with some stroking," he said and gave a slow yawn.

Hatter lifted his gloved hand to the cat before him and gave him a tentative pet. When Cheshire purred and did not move otherwise, he inched slowly closer and stroked him again. Cheshire simply continued to purr, lulling Hatter into a rare moment of simple joy as he continued petting the kitty. Ever so slowly, Hatter dared to take the cat into his arms, and Cheshire went willingly and purred more deeply with each additional gentle and loving touch.

He was on his back in Hatter's arms, purring deeply, his tail laced out across Hatter's jacket and curling about his pale wrist. Contentment filled them both, and they would have been purrfectly content to stay just like that if a tiny, squeaky voice had not suddenly pierced the air with a clearing of her throat. Cheshire gazed down at the small mouse, considering, not for the first time, deploying the age old battle tactic of cats who warred with mice, but he knew she was a friend to his beloved Hatter.

"And just what are you two boys doing?"

"Nothing," Cheshire replied, yawning slowly in her face, even as his beloved Hatter jumped, clearly startled and resumed his gibberish speak. "Clearly nothing," he harrumphed, allowing a tiny bit of his irritability to show, and then he vanished, taking with him the memory of the moment of happiness he'd stolen for both his loving Hatter and himself. There would come a time, he promised them both, leaving his purr to echo in Hatter's ears that were twitching beneath his top hat, when they would be happy again, and when that day came, he swore silently, no Queen or mouse or anybody in between would stand in the way of their joy.

Hatter paused when the purr vanished and blinked in surprise and confusion. He turned about several times, but the kitty was gone. His friend was gone, and he was alone again. His red eyes narrowed in on the mouse. Alone except for a rodent female.

"Hatter - " Doormouse started hesitantly, holding her empty hands out before her.

It was too late, however, for Hatter immediately resumed throwing tea cups and yelling in his angry, insane words. Doormouse went scurrying, and behind them, not even two feet away, Cheshire's grin appeared again as he laughed. It was the chuckling sound of his secret love that slowly eased Hatter's madness yet again, and he slumped down onto the ground, holding his head in his hands.

Cheshire lowered himself to the ground and picked Hatter's discarded top hat up in his teeth. He carried it back to him, and Hatter gave a delighted squeal when he reappeared before him, holding out his hat. "I always have fancied your hat," Cheshire commented, and he kept the last part of his thought to himself as Hatter took him back into his arms and resumed cuddling with him. {But never more than I've always fancied you, dear heart.} He purred, easing their madness, loneliness, and heartache into awkward, and, for what some would consider insane, contentment.

**The End**


End file.
